


our love is god

by osakiss



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dismemberment, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Torture, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, Yandere, body parts collection, unsanitary as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: The world was built for two.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	our love is god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idekbuthi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idekbuthi/gifts).



> warning! this has incest (tennriku) and a bunch of creepy elements including some obsession, possessive behaviors, and dismemberment ! pls dont read this if youre sensitive to these kinds of things and/or details regarding them.

Riku sat on the couch with a pillow nestled between his legs and his face, his arms circling around his legs as he waited for Tenn to return home. For the last few months Riku had been staying with Tenn. Tenn insisted that he take a break and to stay with him in the meantime. Riku didn't know to refuse such an offer, having only wanted to spend time with his brother. And to spend that much time with him? It was a dream come true. Of course he wanted to accept as soon as he heard, but he decided to check in with his members to make sure it was okay. The agency agreed to let them take a break for a bit before going back and performing, at Tenn’s instance that Riku wasn’t aware of, and the younger twin would stay with Tenn.

He should've noticed how annoyed Tenn looked at the mention of asking his members if it was okay to take a break. Should've noticed the way he clicked his tongue every time Riku would mention them to him during his stay. The dangerous look in his eye when Riku said he missed them.

(The older twin didn’t like that. He wanted Riku to be happy, but only be happy because of him. To only love Tenn. To only focus on Tenn. To never look at those other members again. Riku  _ belonged _ to him.)

_ "Aren't you happy with me?" _ Tenn had asked him at one point. Of course Riku was happy with Tenn! But he loved his friends as well, and wanted to see them. Ever since the day he asked that question, Tenn would be gone during the day and returned early at night. 

Tenn seemed to be annoyed at the mention of his friends. Was it because he thought Riku preferred to be with them, that he was upset at taking the break? That wasn’t the case at all. Riku just missed being able to see them each day.

Another odd instance ever since Tenn asked that question was some of his friends had stopped replying to his texts all together. Were they in another country during this break? They should’ve told Riku if that was the case. Whatever it was, Riku always held out hope they would respond that day. Tenn used to never respond to Riku’s texts as well, but he came around. Riku was sure his group members would eventually see his texts and reply as well. They couldn’t have been ignoring him on purpose. 

The door clicked and Riku stared at the entrance. Tenn came through and Riku broke out into a smile.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Tenn-nii!” He shouted happily before getting off the couch and engulfing Tenn in an embrace. Tenn giggled as he took off his shoes using his feet and returned the hug. They both pulled away before pressing their lips together for a short, sweet kiss. Riku giggled and nuzzled his brother’s neck.

Tenn gently pushed Riku and smiled fondly at his twin brother.

“Riku, I brought you a gift.”

Riku clasped his hands together in surprise before laughing.

“You did? Really? Thank you, Tenn-nii!”

Tenn chuckled. “Of course.”

Riku left and went to heat up dinner for the two of them. Tenn slid the coat hanging off his shoulders and placed it on the rack before taking off his shoes and grabbing his slippers. He’d bathe with Riku after dinner, and then show him the gift while they relaxed on the couch. This gift of his took months to create, so he’d hope Riku would enjoy it. 

Riku pulled out chairs for himself and Tenn, but Tenn didn’t sit in his own chair. Rather, he was picking up the food for Riku and feeding him from the side. When the redhead first started staying with Tenn he would object to Tenn being so doting on him, telling his twin that he could feed himself, but Tenn looked so upset that Riku accepted it as his brother just trying to show love to him. To make up for the past times where he wasn’t there to feed Riku. 

There was something unhinged about Tenn whenever he didn’t get what he wanted, as if the very air around him changed. It was best Riku just indulged him.

And Tenn always promised Riku he ate something outside, so he doesn’t have to eat dinner now, and Riku would whine about wanting to share a meal with Tenn-nii again. As they had for months now. It was a ritual at this point. Tenn would clean whatever crumbs and other leftovers of the food on Riku’s face with his tongue, and Riku would giggle at his antics. Sometimes Tenn would roam his hands around Riku’s body and add more reasons for Riku to bathe when he was done. But not today. After all, Tenn’s collection had finally been completed. So many months of working on it. He wanted to show Riku and see him smile at his hard work! Tenn just knew Riku would love it.

Tenn did everything for Riku’s sake. 

That’s what he told himself, at least.

He just wanted Riku to rely on him only. For Riku to stay with him no matter what, and stay with nobody else. Just them. Riku and Tenn against the world, as it was supposed to be. Without any extra characters in their lives. Only them.

In the bathroom, Riku was seated in between Tenn’s legs as his twin would gently massage his scalp with shampoo and rinse it off afterwards. Scrubbing soap all over Riku and making sure he didn’t lift a finger. And Riku would whine, of course he would, he never was able to appreciate how much someone did for him, that he could do it himself. Those complaints fell on deaf ears as Tenn would continue to clean him. Not like Riku minded. This had become his normal.

This overbearing nature of Tenn’s, how he refused to let Riku do anything for himself and insisted he do it all. Riku had gotten used to it over the months of living with him. At first, he found it odd. Why did Tenn want to suddenly live with him after so long of denying Riku? And why was being so nice? Or trying to take care of everything for him? Even when Riku proved he could do things himself, it only seemed to upset Tenn. Like he wanted Riku to just let himself become a doll for his brother. Riku didn’t really want to upset him anymore, so he just let it happen. It was his chance to become closer to Tenn more than ever before and he didn’t want to sully that by making him upset, even if it seemed strange that Tenn was upset at all.

Tenn wasn’t like this before. Riku wondered what happened to him.

It was fine with him. Tenn was still Tenn, his precious brother. Someone he loved more than anything. 

Fully dressed, Riku sat on their shared bed, kicking his feet in anticipation for Tenn to come back. The white haired twin went downstairs to retrieve his gift for Riku, and Riku couldn’t wait to see it. Tenn said he worked hard to make it. All for him! Riku felt his heart melt, a blush coloring his cheeks as he smiled to himself at the thought. The door opened and Riku’s head snapped to the direction of the sound, a large smile still spread across his face.

“Tenn-nii!”

With Tenn was a small yellow box with cute pink ribbons surrounding it. Tenn gave Riku a kind smile as fondness for his brother bubbled up. 

“Riku, I have your gift.” The redhead stretched out his arms and made grabby hands while trying to make a haughty expression but failing miserably and only scrunching his features and making him impossibly adorable. Tenn kept the box out of Riku’s reach as he went to sit beside him, the bed sinking slightly at the added weight. Riku stopped trying to grab it from him and stared at Tenn.

Tenn placed it into Riku’s lap, and the younger twin’s face exploded in excitement. The anticipation! He wondered what Tenn would make for him. Whatever it was, Riku would love it. Not wasting anymore time, and not one to take time unwrapping gifts either way, Riku quickly took off the lid and peered into the contents of the box.

His heart stopped and Riku could feel the beginnings of bile start to climb up his throat. His hands were shaking and his pupils constricted. Was this some sick joke? But Tenn wasn’t the type to play those. So what the hell was this ‘gift’?

“Tenn-nii…” Riku said shakily. “W-What is this…”

Tenn giggled. “Your gift, silly! Do you like it, Riku? I spent months on this for you.”

In the box were locks of hair, chunks of random pink flesh — God Riku hoped those weren’t bits of organs — dismembered fingers, and six different colored eyes all with specks of blood surrounding it. Tenn wrapped an arm around Riku’s trembling shoulder. 

“Well?”

Riku was scared to ask, but the words tumbled out of him.

“Where did you get these?”

Tenn wrapped his arms around Riku’s body atop his arms rather than underneath them and nuzzled his face into his neck.

“From your friends, Riku.”

He couldn’t move. Riku wanted to move, to scream and cry and grieve and kick Tenn away from him and throw the wretched box into the fire. Tenn reached into the box and grabbed locks of orange and indigo hair.

“The Izumi brothers had pretty hair. I thought you might miss that most about them, so I brought them home.” He smiled at the memory of ripping it from their skulls, relishing in their anguished cries. Especially Iori’s. Taking his time with each follicle, letting them scream till their throats went raw. Mitsuki was so loud. Tenn couldn’t fathom why Riku liked him. But Riku was just that nice, right? Liked everyone. Tenn loved that about him. But he hated it too. If Riku wasn’t so nice, Tenn wouldn’t need to share him. 

Since Mitsuki was so loud Tenn stabbed his throat a few times. Iori was weeping, begging for him to leave his brother alone. Cute. Should’ve thought of that before looking at Riku. Tenn had burned the remains of Mitsuki, but he kept Iori’s. He even added some of his organs into Riku’s little present box. 

Tenn sprinkled the hair back into the box before grabbing three fingers and wagging one of them.

“Osaka-san had lovely fingers.” The other two belonged to Nagi and Tamaki, but Tenn was truly enamoured with Sougo’s fingers. So lithe and pretty. It was a joy to see the light leave his eyes at last, but not before having toyed with him. Pulling each finger off of him slowly and the panicked cries screaming at him to stop. It was fun to shut him up with his own fingers. Tamaki and Nagi had to be done swiftly, so he wasn’t able to do much to them while alive, only taking some finger remains of them before getting rid of the evidence. 

Riku knew that the last pieces of hair were from Yamato. Tenn pressed a kiss to Tenn’s cheek and nuzzled his cheek with his nose. 

“You said you missed your friends, Riku. I thought I should give you something of theirs so you won’t miss them too much.” 

Was this Riku’s fault? Riku looked down at the eyeballs of his deceased friends and it was if they were staring back, staring into his soul and saying it was his fault. If Riku had just listened to Tenn, they wouldn’t have died. All because Riku missed them, despite Tenn being right there for him. Tenn wasn’t like this before. Only Riku changed. The guilt ate at his heart.

“Tenn-nii…” Ten released his grip on Riku only to grip Riku’s face and turn it towards him, kissing his lips quickly before retreating and staring at him.

“You’re mine, Riku.” 

Nobody else was allowed to have Riku. Riku wasn’t allowed to have anyone else. Only Tenn. It would be only them. Just like they promised when they were younger. Tenn and Riku against the world. Only them. Nobody else. Only Tenn and Riku.

If Riku was going to try having anyone else, these would be the consequences. He was happy with Tenn, right? Then he didn’t need anyone else.

Vomit spilled from his lips and dirtied the bed, the box falling to the floor and the contents spilling everywhere. But Tenn only watched fondly. Riku looked so cute when he was hurling up disgusting liquids. A dam broke and tears cascaded down Riku’s face as he choked on the puke onpour and his sobs. Riku slid off the bed only to feel his knee squish something. His heart fell to his stomach and his eyes widened. Sougo’s eye was crushed beneath his knee and Riku shrieked, trying to back away but only bumping into the bed behind him. Tenn covered his mouth as he laughed lightly at Riku. He simply found his brother too adorable. 

Tenn picked Riku up from the floor by his armpits and placed him on the bed, but Riku scrambled away from him. Tenn growled.

“You  _ belong _ to me, Riku. Don’t run.” Tenn cupped his face and rested his forehead against Riku’s. “I love you. I won’t hurt you. You’re safe with me.”

And the words were so comforting that Riku wanted to believe in them, that this was all some twisted dream. Riku launched himself into Tenn’s arms, his face smearing snot against the shoulder of Tenn’s shirt but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind the puke, the tears, the snot, anything. It was all Riku’s, and Tenn loved everything of Riku’s. Riku didn’t want to find solace in Tenn’s arms but it was what always made him happy before and he couldn’t help it. 

Tenn rubbed circles into his brother’s back and held him consolingly as Riku continued to weep. 

“You’re mine. Is that okay with you, Riku?” Tenn said warmly. 

And all Riku could do was offer a small nod.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep it juicy juicy  
> i eat that lunch  
> she keep that booty booty  
> she keep that plump


End file.
